A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Stator airfoils are supported on features defined within an inner case. The features typically include grooves or slots that receive flanges known as feet or hooks. The fit of the feet within the grooves of the inner case are typically a clearance fit that accommodates relative thermal growth during operation. The relative movement can cause wear as well as provide an undesired leak path. Liners are typically provided within the grooves to reduce wear. Leakage is accommodated by utilizing tight tolerances between components. However, the tight tolerances make assembly and manufacture difficult while also increasing costs.